1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingernail painting using a specialized stencil and more particularly pertains to a new fingernail stenciling system for applying novel and decorative shapes and designs upon fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fingernail painting using a specialized stencil is known in the prior art. More specifically, fingernail painting using a specialized stencil heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,657; U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,703; U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,977; U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,758; U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,357; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,886.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fingernail stenciling system. The inventive device includes a carrying case having a plurality of compartments disposed inside thereof, and also includes a stencil member having a plurality of openings therein, each opening having a distinctive design and shape, and further includes a base member, an elongate member, and a finger support member, and also includes an airbrush nozzle connected to a portable air compressor and having a hopper for holding and providing paint used to paint one's fingernails.
In these respects, the fingernail stenciling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying novel and decorative shapes and designs upon fingernails.